


Harry Potter Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 1





	Harry Potter Requests

**Imagine sending Hermione flirtatious notes while she studies.**

While reading about Ancient Runes, a note drifted onto the pages of Hermione’s book like a bird landing on a branch. 

It opened on its own to display a message, 

_‘You’ve been here for hours. Meet me by the lake?_

_\- y/n’_

Hermione smiled and shut her book.


End file.
